


Infinite

by invisible_slytherin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, at the end, but also we know what happens after that clip so be ready for that, but i love it and i had to, i know this clip has been written about before, it's very fluffy, the samedi 9h17 clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Thing is, Lucas loves Saturdays and almost every Saturday was great, but nothing could have prepared him for a Saturday with Eliott.Or, the one where Lucas and Eliott spend the morning in bed cuddling and kissing, but after that things don't go like Lucas planned. (In other words, the Samedi, 9h17 clip)





	Infinite

Saturdays had always been Lucas’ favourite day of the week.

There was no school and, although sometimes he had to study and do homework, he could convince himself that he still had Sunday to do whatever he needed to. Therefore, he didn't really need to worry much.

All in all, Saturday was a calm day and Lucas could relax and just be lazy, study a little and maybe go out with the boys. Saturdays were what made him go on when it was Thursday and he felt so tired he could barely function. He just had to tell himself that ‘Sunday was very close’ and it usually made Thursday and Friday a little more bearable.

Of course, with sharing an apartment with Mika and Lisa came sharing his Saturdays. He sometimes had to listen to them talk loudly and watch tv with the volume way too high and it did disturb his plans for silent Saturdays, but he could deal with it. After becoming used to it, the noise had even become almost comforting.

Thing is, Lucas loves Saturdays and almost every Saturday was great, but nothing could have prepared him for a Saturday with Eliott.

They had woken up together. Their bodies were pressed to each other, the blankets were laid out on top of them making it seem like they were in their own little world. And it was so warm, so comforting and relaxing that Lucas didn't think he would get up any time soon, not even for the world.

He could feel Eliott’s breathe on his forehead and the smell of his cologne was powerful where he had his nose buried on Eliott’s chest. Nothing had ever felt quite like this and Lucas just wished he could stop all the clocks in the world and have this moment forever.

He wasn’t sure if Eliott was awake or if he was still sleeping. It occurred to him that if they spent more nights together, maybe he would be able to tell the difference between Eliott being asleep and Eliott being awake just from the pattern of his breathing.

Lucas wanted that.

He wanted to get to know Eliott. He wanted to know how many hours he slept, whether or not he was a morning person, what he liked for breakfast and if he preferred morning or night showers. He wanted to know what was Eliott’s favourite meal, what music he listened to while he drew, if he was a coffee or tea person, what was his favourite chocolate and dessert.

He wanted to know everything Eliott would tell him and everything he would find out by himself. He wanted to know the things that people who had been with Eliott for years knew and discover new things that no one was even aware of. He wanted it all with Eliott.

He felt Eliott stir and hug him even tighter, bringing him as close as possible. He never wanted to let go. Lucas’ felt Eliott’s sigh against his forehead and his arms tightening around him. He knew that they would have to loosen their hold on each other soon or else he might not be able to breathe for much longer, but he was willing to stop breathing for a few seconds if that meant being in Eliott’s arms.

“Morning,” Eliott’s voice interrupted the silence in the room.

Lucas mumbled a ‘good morning’ but his voice was so muffled by Eliott’s chest and his shirt that he doubted the other boy had even heard what he had said. When he was starting to have trouble breathing, Lucas leaned back a little and looked up to meet Eliott’s eyes.

They were crystal clear in the morning light and Lucas didn’t feel like he was drowning in them, he felt like he was swimming or even floating in the calm waves that they were made of. He felt safe and warm and so, so comfortable. He had never thought that having this was a possibility, that people actually could feel like this; it had felt like a reality that belonged to only books and fairy tales, not real people.

But Eliott was soft and solid in front of him and he was real. Lucas could feel him under his fingertips and he could feel his body pressed against him. Their legs were intertwined and their eyes were locked. This was reality and it was beautiful.

It was infinite.

Eliott smiled that soft smile that made him look like pure sunshine and made Lucas’ heart melt and raised a hand to move a piece of hair from Lucas’ forehead, letting his fingertip linger a few seconds on the skin.

The silence of the room settled over them like a warm blanket and Lucas didn’t think that they would even need to break it, not any time soon. Who needed words when their eyes were doing all the talking just by staring at each other?

Lucas’ felt his lips stretch in a smile that mirrored Eliott’s and he didn’t think he would be able to stop smiling any time soon. But maybe he had been wrong because Eliott’s lips descended slowly upon his lips and Lucas’ smile vanished in the soft pressure of Eliott’s kiss.

Eliott was unlike anything Lucas had ever tasted. He was sweet and smooth and soft and silky and Lucas couldn't get enough of him. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare to the feeling of Eliott’s hands on his face and neck, to his lips on Lucas’ and his legs in between his. This felt like an eternity, like everything else had just been a glimpse into the infinite that he could have.

Time wasn’t something they were aware of. Their reality was down to two names, two mouth and two bodies, it was down to two pairs of eyes staring into each other with all the feeling in the world and two pairs of hands touching everything they had been desiring for. Nothing outside of that mattered, nothing could break this one moment that they were both treasuring so much.

Kissing Eliott was everything. It was all that Lucas had imagined, all that he had hoped for and more, so much more. It was the water running over them in calm waves, it was like air filling their lungs and keeping them alive, it was soil grounding them and it was the fire running on their veins.

Their shirts came off at some point. The need to touch and to feel and to give and to take becoming too much to deal with. The skin on skin contact made everything seem even more intimate and every soft touch of Eliott’s fingertips made Lucas shiver and shudder and sigh and try to move closer.

The intensity of it all made it hard to focus on anything. All his senses were flooded with Eliott. He was all he saw, his beautiful eyes and messy hair, his perfect body and perfect soul. He was all he heard, his voice, his sighs and his laugh. He could smell his shampoo and his cologne and the rain that had soaked them hours before. He could taste him on his tongue, he could taste the silkiness and the warmth. His hands discovered Eliott’s skin and Eliott’s hands did the same to him. It was perfect, far beyond perfect, it was a dream so powerful he would never be able to have anything else better than this.

Hearing Eliott tell him that he had seen him on his first day in the school, that he had noticed him in the corridor and found him interesting without even knowing him, had Lucas’ heart skipping in his chest and his stomach tingling with the so-called butterflies. He twirled a piece of Eliott’s hair around his fingers and leaned down to press a quick kiss against his cheek, feeling so incredibly happy that he was barely able to contain it.

They shifted around in the bed while trading kisses and smiles and long looks. Lucas would never tire of having Eliott’s hands on his skin and his lips on his.

Lucas ended up laying down on his stomach and Eliott kissed up his back before settling beside him, his head resting on Lucas’ back and his arm thrown over him, fingertips caressing his side.

Their topic of conversation wasn't exactly light, it was serious and made them wonder and think and see things in the other’s perspective. But it helped them get to know each other better and Lucas’ musings about his alternate reality selves had a hint of amusing that made everything seem easier. They talked about choices and about the fear of making the wrong choice and about how grateful they were to have made the right choices to be where they were right now, laying in Lucas’ bed in each other’s arms as it should be.

Eliott’s breath on his back was warm and made him shiver at times. His fingers were tracing patterns on Lucas’ back and Lucas was absentmindedly trying to guess what images they were. Circles, infinite symbols, hearts, simple lines and figures that were nothing but a mess of different shapes combined together.

It was as if Eliott was teaching Lucas how to touch and how to feel in a way that he never had before.

Of course, like everything good it had to come to an end. Eliott’s phone vibrated and the sound was way too harsh and way too loud on the silent room. It broke the spell that was over them and Lucas felt his smile vanish way too quickly when Eliott got up to pick it up. Eliott who had a girlfriend. Eliott who wasn’t his.

He wasn’t expecting Eliott to come back to bed and lay with his head on his back again and tell him that Eliott number 452 can deal with Lucille. He hadn’t expected that but he was so thankful to have Eliott’s solid body next to his, his lips on his back and his hair tickling the back of his neck.

He turned around slowly, wanting to look at Eliott’s face again, needing to see his eyes and have them looking back at him. He leaned up to kiss him again, not even able to contain himself, not even wanting to. Eliott tasted like warm Summer nights and stars, he tasted like a hug felt and Lucas’ felt a bonfire burning in his veins, the sounds of guitar melodies in his ears. Eliott made him feel free and appreciated and even loved.

They smiled at each other and Lucas kissed Eliott’s nose while Eliott ran the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone. Eliott’s eyes were still clear like two crystals and they were still the most beautiful and grounding thing Lucas had ever looked into.

Lucas hugged Eliott closer and scooted down the bed a little to be able to, once again, rest his head on Eliott’s chest. He inhaled deeply and sighed when he felt Eliott press a quick kiss against his head and his fingers on his hair.

The sound of Eliott’s beating heart lulled him back to sleep.

Lucas woke up again at around 2 in the afternoon. There wasn’t a body pressed against him and the blanket was somewhere at the feet of the bed. The other side of the bed was cold and, without the blanket on him, Lucas felt himself shiver slightly.

There was no breathe warming his forehead and the smell of Eliott’s cologne came only from the pillow he had laid on. Lucas' head was on his own pillow like every other night and there were no arms around him.

Lucas was alone.

The little bubble of warmness they had created and sought refuge in had been broken and now there were only pieces of it scattered around the floor like memories of something too good to be true.

There was a drawing on the other pillow. A hedgehog alone in bed on one side, a clear representation of Lucas at this moment. On the other side, there was a promise of another universe, a promise of a racoon keeping the lonely hedgehog company. Just no here and not now.

It was bittersweet.

Lucas had finally discovered how Eliott would draw him. However, it had been in this moment and it seemed fragile and it hurt, but it also filled his heart with warmth because Eliott had thought about him enough to give him a spirit animal. Had sat in this bed drawing him in animal form while Lucas slept next to him.

He held the piece of paper against his chest and sighed. Of course, it had to end. It had been like a dream while it lasted and it was time to wake up and face reality. Eliott wasn’t his. He had Lucille and Lucas still had something going on with Chloé. They weren’t dating. And Eliott had left.

The hedgehog alone in bed was the only thing that belonged in this reality, the racoon and the heart belonged to another Lucas in another parallel universe.

In that universe, Lucas is currently waking Eliott up with soft kisses all over his face and neck. Eliott is smiling at Lucas and touching him gently.

Here, Lucas only has an empty bed, a drawing, a heavy heart and the desire for something he can't have.


End file.
